


Dawn

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

“And where are you sneaking off to?”

Startled, Suki half-turned from her perch on the side of the bed, her stocking in one hand, half-undone robes slipping down one shoulder. She met Zuko’s gaze in the gloom as he rolled to the side and propped himself up on one elbow. He was naked, skin practically glistening in the gray predawn light. His hair was half in his face, wild and matted on one side.

Her heart skipped a beat. Several beats. She took in the way he breathed, the rise and fall, the way the scar in the middle of his chest seemed to catch her eye, inviting her to sink against the hard contours and burrow in for warmth. The silk sheets draped across his hips, molding him in the most delicious way, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her gaze flicked down the length of his stomach and latched onto the thick patch of dark hair that disappeared beneath the sheet.

She swallowed and flicked her gaze back to his amused, sleepy eyes. “It’s morning. I should be getting back to my room before the servants are up and about.”

“There are always servants around,” he said matter-of-factly, and not for the first time she keenly felt the gap in their social status and life experience. To Zuko, servants were a matter of course. She was sure she would never get used to how they buzzed about in the background of the palace’s every day routine.

“If they see me leaving at this hour, they’ll talk,” she said shortly, pushing her mussed hair back behind one ear. “We both agreed that we didn’t want that, remember?”

“I remember,” Zuko replied softly, sitting up on the bed. He drew his knees up and rested his elbows on them.

“Good. Because that would complicate things. And we shouldn’t complicate things any more than we already have,” she said firmly, forcing herself to look away from him. The harbor of his arms looked far too inviting.

“Of course not,” he said simply. “We’re just…two friends who have sex. Nothing more than that.”

“Yeah. Sure,” she said, jerking on her stockings.

“Except we’re not.”

She stopped in mid-reach for her boot, turning on him with a surprised expression. “What?”

“We’re not. Just friends, that is.”

“We aren’t?”

Zuko shook his head sadly. “No.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means,” he said, slipping to the end of the bed and wrapping his arms around her middle. “That I am totally, passionately, head over heels in love with you.”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she kept it down. “Oh, you _are_ , are you?”

“You know I am,” he said as she put her hands on his bare shoulders, her hair sliding forward and framing her face. Zuko’s hand slipped down her hip and then pushed into the gap of her robe. She hitched in a breath as his fingers caressed her hipbone, then pushed in between her thighs. Zuko tilted his head back, watching her with slitted eyes as his fingertips glided along her wet flesh. “And you love me too.”

“You’re dreaming.”

“You have no idea the things I dream about you…” he mumbled as his fingers dipped teasingly inside of her. She squirmed forward, her mouth open, a shaky breath leaving her. There was skill in his hands, a checked ferocity that had surprised her that first night, that excited her now. Whenever he touched her she lost complete control of herself. And he knew it as well as she did.

“Zuko…”

His other hand undid the knot of her robe with deft precision and he pushed it open. She shrugged out of it and it pooled at their feet as she stood before him, shaking as his fingers pressed into her with an upward curl. She gasped at the sensation, her hand grasping his wrist.

He glanced up at her as he brought his face to her stomach. He kissed her gently, and then, with a rough scrape of stubble, slid the flat of his tongue upwards. She bent over him as he nuzzled her breasts, a purr of contentment rumbling out of him.

She pushed her hands into his hair, holding him to her as her hips rolled against his hand. His other hand reached back and clenched her buttocks with a claiming grab, pulling her forward. He withdrew his fingers, glanced up at her and then sucked them into his mouth with another rumbling moan.

“You are so evil…” she mumbled as Zuko made her turn around. She felt his mouth on her back, his hot breath sliding along her spine. His teeth nipped her as his mouth slid down to her buttocks. She gasped as he bit down on the swell of one cheek, his fingers pressing into the hollows of her hipbones. She grasped his wrists, delighting in the goosebumps that rose along her skin.

“Come here,” Zuko said, and he pulled her back into his lap, her back against his chest. She settled over him, his muscular arms around her. He was as warm as the fire he commanded. She could feel his heart beating through her back, and the rumble of his voice as he groaned into her hair.

She tilted her head back to the side as he angled his face down to hers. Her nose brushed his, hot breath on her lips as Zuko’s chin lifted, seeking her mouth. She smiled a little at his eagerness and then darted forward, catching his lower lip with her teeth. She tugged on it, released it, and then flicked her tongue against the bitten flesh.

Zuko’s arms tightened around her, shifting his hips upward. The sheet was still draped across his lap, creating a barrier between their bodies. She could feel him growing hard beneath the silk though. His cock dug into her thigh as she rolled her hips backward.

Their mouths caught on each other’s, intense and intent. He tasted like sleep and wine and her body. He smelled of sex, and flame. His tongue massaged hers, flicking along the soft inner lining of her lips with a slow roll. His fingers ran slowly down her sides and back up again, raising more goosebumps.

Suki’s hand worked back between their bodies, pushing beneath the sheet and encircling his cock. He twitched in her fingers as she caressed him. She shoved the sheet down and drew his cock between their bodies. She rubbed his stiff, velvety flesh against her buttocks, kissing him harder, enjoying the way he trembled beneath her and moaned. The sound vibrated through her, igniting her blood.

Her toes dug into the marble floor, trying to gain traction through the silky white stockings she’d pulled to mid-thigh. She pushed herself back against him, her hips undulating in tight little circles until Zuko couldn’t seem to take anymore. He slid his hand around her hips as she lifted herself up a little. He grasped his cock and then guided her back over him.

By unspoken agreement, she sank onto him slowly. He filled her inch by inch. Her body was slick, hot, eager. He breathed into her ear as she came to rest on his lap. He throbbed inside of her, their bodies stilling, lips bitten. Pleasure swirled in her middle. Everything was tight, skin hot, sweat breaking out on her upper lip.

Zuko moved first, his hips rolling up off of the edge of the bed. One arm still encircled her, his hand cupping her breast. The other arm was around her hips, fingers pushing between her thighs. His fingertips pressed into her clit as she gasped and rolled her hips forward and back.

He moved with her, teasing her with his fingers, sending little jolts of pleasure zipping through her, but he seemed mostly content to let her control the depth and speed of their lovemaking. He nipped her neck, his tongue and lips sucking heavily on her pulse point. He whispered in her ear as she gasped, her nails digging into his knees.

She thrust back on him shallowly, slowly, savoring every bit of friction, every hot runnel of pleasure that broke out over her skin. Her head went back against his shoulder, her eyes closing. Zuko’s fingers pinched her nipple and she cried out, her back bowing.

Zuko turned her face toward his again and she kissed him like she might be deprived of him at any moment. Her pace quickened as she ground back against him. Their bodies slid together, sweat breaking out on her back. Zuko’s fingers sped up, teasing her relentlessly.

She cried out again, shaking as her body responded to his onslaught. He smiled against her mouth, knowing she couldn’t take any more. Knowing that he had her. She was his. Completely his

Suki orgasmed with a shudder and a breathless exclamation that might have been his name. She wasn’t sure. She was beyond knowing, beyond the capacity for thought. Her whole body shuddered, seizing around his with a hard clench that rocked them both. Zuko hissed through his teeth and then chuckled into her ear.

“You’re mine,” he said as his hand finally stilled. She shivered at the possessiveness in his voice, the fierceness. The certainty.

“Am I?” she challenged.

“If I have my way about it, yes.”

“You _do_ tend to get your way,” she teased with a soft smile.

“The perks of being the Fire Lord,” he said wryly as he grasped her and rolled sideways and backwards onto the bed. Their bodies disengaged as she landed on her back in the gigantic bed, amid the churned up sheets and soft blankets.

Zuko crawled on his knees between her legs. His long hair fell across his shoulders, glossy and thick. She wanted to bury her face in it. To lose herself. To forget the rest of the world. Life only made sense when she was with him. Outside of the walls of his bedroom, there was endless court intrigue and endless protocol, duty, gossip, disapproval. None of that seemed to matter to Zuko though.

He pushed her legs apart, his hands sliding up her silky stockings and over her thighs. He lifted one of her legs and tugged her against him. Their gazes met as he reached between them, grasped his cock and then rubbed it along her wet slit, teasing her clit again.

The sensation set off rockets beneath her skin. She moaned, pushing her hips upward. Zuko’s scarred face was a mask of banked ferocity as he watched the effect he had on her. Just when she thought she couldn’t take his teasing a moment longer, he pushed into her again, filling her with a slow, smooth thrust.

Suki’s eyes closed as she bit down on her lip, losing herself in the feel of him gliding in and out of her, taking her with a steady rhythm. He pushed her other leg open, lifting her up to meet his thrusts. He watched her through his hair, watched the way her chest heaved, the way each thrust made her gasp, little screams strangling out of her. It was too much. And yet not enough.

She knew he couldn’t take it much longer either and when he met her gaze, she saw how close he was. She reached down, rubbing at herself, eager to join him. Her overstimulated body responded immediately and she tightened around him with an explosion of pleasure that rocked them both. Zuko gave one last, rough and uncontrolled thrust and then pulled out of her. He stroked himself once, twice and then came onto her stomach with another rumbling purr that made her toes clench.

She loved that sound, that deeply contented cat-like purr. Nothing set a fire in her like knowing she could make him do that, could make him happy. Zuko shuddered above her as he slowly stroked himself, little droplets of semen glistening on her stomach as she caught her breath.

Zuko let out a breath and bent over her, his cock sliding along her wet center. She moaned and pulled him down for a kiss that lingered. When they broke apart, she smiled and laughed a little. He grinned at her.

“Are you glad you stayed?” Zuko said, flopping onto his back beside her. He was glistening with sweat, his cock slowly softening as it lay against his lower stomach.

“How could I resist?” Suki grasped the sheet and wiped at the wetness on her stomach. Then she rolled over her and put her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her. They breathed together, sated, content, dawn breaking outside the palace. The servants would be arriving soon. They both knew it.

“Suki…” Zuko started, his fingers tracing ticklish patterns on her shoulder.

“I’m in love with you,” Suki said in a rush, cutting him off. Zuko’s gaze caught hers again and she saw a smile on his lips, barely there. Hovering. Waiting.

“I know you are. I love you too,” he answered softly and kissed her gently. When they broke apart, she sighed into his shoulder.

“This wasn’t supposed to get complicated.”

“It was always complicated,” Zuko said and she found that she couldn’t really argue with him. He was right. His lips pressed to her forehead. “Stay with me. I don’t want you to leave.”

“The servants…”

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but they’ve been washing my sheets for months. Pretty sure they know how I spend my nights,” Zuko said, causing her face to flame.

“Oh.”

“If you’re worried about S–”

“No. That’s over and done with,” she said quickly and kissed him. “I’ll stay. I want to stay. I want…”

But there were too many things, and really, the only thing that mattered, the only thing she really wanted, was to be with him, the man she loved. She already had that and she didn’t plan on letting him go any time soon.

Zuko kissed her again and she lost herself in it, in him, in the warmth of the rising sun as it slanted across the bed. The Fire Nation sun felt scorching hot on her skin, but as Zuko’s hand gently cradled her face, she knew he’d protect her.

He would never let her burn, no matter what.

_(end)_


End file.
